


Mistletoe

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blankets, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holiday Sweaters, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Gavin has a cold over Christmas, and Ryan is taking care of him.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas Secret Santa gift I wrote for someone on the Achievement Hunter Amino. Hope you enjoy!

"I'm dying."

Ryan simply rolled his eyes in response to the pathetic and dramatic cry that came from under the mountain of blankets on the sofa.

"You're not dying. You're just a big baby." He smirked as he set down the two large mugs of hot cocoa, complete with whipped cream and marshmallows.

"Rubbish!" Came the delightfully British voice from under the covers. "My head hurts and I can barely breath through my nose and I'm both cold and hot at the same time!"

"It's because you're sick, idiot. Now move your head."

Gavin shifted and held himself up, allowing Ryan to sit on the couch before the smaller man dropped his head into his companion's lap, earning a huff.

"You break them you buy them."

"You're referring to your balls?" Gavin laughed, before it turned into a harsh cough.

Ryan sighed with a soft smile and scooped Gav up into his arms, earning a squeak from the Brit. Once he was settled and seated in Ryan's lap, Gavin was passed a mug which he gratefully sipped from.

"Thank you." He mumbled happily. He felt toasty with Ryan's arms around him, adding to the warmth generated by the roaring fireplace and the endless supply of blankets that were wrapped around the thin man like wrapping paper on a present.

"You're welcome." Ryan replied, pressing a kiss to Gavin's temple and causing him to smile.

Gavin sipped the cocoa and took a deep breath. "I'm a bit bored."

"I know. I'm trying to make your Christmas cold more bearable..." Ryan sighed softly and ran his fingers through Gavin's hair. "But, there's only so much you can do while sick. I know you'd rather be doing something instead of just lazing around, but, I don't want you getting worse."

"No, this is nice, really. But, if I had to pick something to do it would probably be you."

With his words, Gavin looked up at his partner and winked.

"What are you fucking gay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That was pretty gay. So is this though." He gestured to how they were cuddled up.

"You got me there." Ryan laughed warmly and kissed Gavin's cheek, earning a smile.

Gavin smiled as he looked up at Ryan, before he quirked an eyebrow as his eyes caught sight of the mistletoe hanging above where they were curled on the couch.

"Did you put that there?"

"Put what?" Ryan questioned, before he looked up and chuckled. "Nah, it was probably one of the guys."

"Tossers." Gavin rolled his eyes, before jerking back as Ryan went to kiss his lips. "What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you?" The bigger man spoke with an 'isn't it obvious' tone. "Under the mistletoe? You know. Like you're supposed to?"

"I know that, you twat! But, you'll get sick!" The younger man exclaimed.

"Who cares? I'm probably sick already just from being near you."

"No. I don't want to risk it. I'm not that mean." Gavin huffed, before giving a small smile. "You can kiss my forehead or something."

Ryan made an annoyed noise, followed by a defeated one. "Fine... I guess."

Gavin smiled happily and closed his eyes, awaiting the kiss eagerly. He expected one on the forehead or cheek, but, of course Ryan went right for the lips, earning a surprised squeak from Gavin who, in all honesty, should have been expecting it.

The smaller man pulled away and turned to let out an adorable sneeze, which caused Ryan to laugh loudly and nuzzle up to him.

"Hey, Gav?" He spoke up through snickering.

"Y-yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

Gavin smiled softly and turned, leaning in for another soft kiss and murmuring against his love's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan."


End file.
